Generated Lust
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: Smut pure smut no plot well if you squint in later chapters MAYBE you might see some.. Yaoi of course. Other pairings might pop up but for now Rex/ Blaze pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Warning this is Yaoi contains boy/ boy love ..Screw it it's smut if your not 18 why are you here? You've been warned.. But if this is your cup of tea pull up a chair and enjoy.. Dedicated to Bramblerose4 for as awesome as she is here you go Merry Christmas!

With the flow of Evos left over from the curing event starting to die down it left the two partners with a bit of free time. Sitting in the room in front of the T.V Blaze would be sitting on the floor in front of Rex playing a game with the Latino teenager the two seeming to be very much into their game. Blaze noticed that Rex had an amusing habit. It was almost a unconscious thing it looked like. He noticed it Rex would lick his lips in the middle of the boss fight. One orange brow rising as he suddenly focused on the Latino his mouth curving in an amused smile. There it was again that subtle lick of the corner of Rex's mouth. It went on for thirty minutes unable to hold back any longer Rex had a lap full of Blaze. One arm wrapped around that slim waist before Blaze's mouth connected with the Latino's mouth earning a surprised sound from the Latino before the game controller dropped from Rex's hand landing on the floor. Rex's now free hand rested on Blaze's back as he drew back smirking. "You have the most unusual habit of licking your lips.." Said Blaze amusedly.

Rex stared before sticking his lower lip out. "I do not!" Said Rex looking at the Orange haired Teen. "Yes you do and it's adorable..Always during a boss fight.." Said Blaze leaning closer his lips inches from the Latino's letting his eyes slide half closed.

Rex's eyes went wide for a moment as he swallowed. "I do not.." A breathy whisper coming from the Latino teenager before Blaze leaned his lips parting.

"Yes, you do." Said Blaze before crushing his lips to the Latino Teen's mouth a small groan coming from Rex. Blaze heard it and suddenly the game wasn't that interesting any more. The two seemed more interested in each others mouths then in the game. One of Blaze's hands sliding up the Latino's shirt before they had to break the kiss for air.

"Oh god, Where did you learn to kiss like that?!" Asked Rex leaned back in the chair his head tipped back.

"That's for me to know and you to enjoy." Said Blaze before latching onto the neck in front of him nibbling before letting his tongue slowly smooth along the reddened flesh. This drew a surprised sound from Rex before the Latino turned his head giving Blaze more room. Blaze shifted his lips touching that red flesh under them before he'd give a soft suck to gage the others reaction. The shiver he felt come from the Latino gave him all he needed to know and soon the sucking grew harder a nice deep red spot left that would more then likely leave a nice mark when he was done. Blaze's fingers sliding up the other's side making a soft startled giggle of sorts come before the Latino teenager slapped one hand over his mouth eyes widening. Blaze raised one brow in amusement before reaching up to grip that wrist. "Hey that's cheating.." Said Blaze before giving a gentle pull to the wrist in his grasp.

Rex shook his head before flushing "No it's not!" Said Rex looking slightly embarrassed

"Yes it is cheating how do I know if you like something if you don't tell me..It's a game of show and tell.." Said Blaze giving another gentle pull to that wrist guiding it up above Rex's head holding it there. "I'll get your other one if you don't leave it right where it's at.." Said Blaze before his lips would curl in a smirk.

"Ok now that's cheating!" Rex said attempting to squirm his wrist free. Blaze's smirk grew larger as the Latino struggled before he felt the other go still. "You done yet? Cause this is just kind of a turn on you know.." Blaze leered at Rex watching the other go red before he would settle in Rex's lap. It was like the two where gaging one another testing something Rex's left hand leaving Blaze's back to grip the orange haired teen on the arm. "Blaze! You know physically your stronger then me! This isn't fair!" Said Rex before Blaze leaned pressing his forehead to Rex's. "Shh..Trust me Mi Vida.. Not going to hurt you." Said Blaze his eyes closing as he smiled. "Give me control.. Just for a little while.." continued Blaze before moving his lips touching the Latino teenager on the forehead before moving to his cheek and finally Rex's mouth his teeth nibbling on the bottom lip before he'd release it drawing back. " Trust me..Just let go." Blaze said before feeling the Generator's hand slowly release it's grip on his arm sliding down to rest at Rex's side before the Latino teenager looked at him


	2. Generated submission

Author's note: Here there be Yaoi you have been warned...

In that chair the two sat Blaze in Rex's lap staring eye to eye with one another. One wanting to take control the other unsure of what it detailed. Reddish eyes sliding closed as Blaze nuzzled Rex's cheek."Let go Mi Vida, let go because you want to. Not because I'm demanding obedience. " Said Blaze letting his hand slide down to grip Rex's wrist gently. "Trust me, I have never hurt you willingly." Said Blaze continuing his gentle bid for dominance. Rex looked down his mouth curving in a frown processing what Blaze was asking him for. To let him take control. To let Blaze set the pace. For him to just sit back and to let Blaze do so. That was were he was having the issue Rex's head tipping to the side as he frowned. "I get bossed around all day. Why would I want to let you boss me around?" Said Rex opening his eyes to glare at the orange haired teen in defiance.

"Because I'm just like you, and sometimes I need to be in control of something thats in my life. Just like you feel it too." Said Blaze slowly letting his hands slide down to cup Rex's face his lips covering the Generator's lips in a gentle kiss before drawing back letting his breath wash over the Latino's lips. "I'm not going to use force. I'm going to use my body, I'm going to use my soul. I'll make you want me to." Continued Blaze letting his hands slide down to the Latino's chest in a slow gentle caress. "It's not about power it's about Grace. Give and take I want to give so you can take." Said Blaze sliding his hand down towards those pants the Latino wore making the other teenager's breath hitch.

"What?! No wait!" Said Rex fumbling before gripping the Orange haired teen's shoulders. "We can't not till I'm eighteen!" Said Rex looking worried. Blaze chuckled softly before pointing at the beaten up clock on the shelf. "..Happy birthday Mi Vida.. I guess that makes you eighteen doesn't it?" Said Blaze an amused look on his face as he tipped his head. Rex swallowed turning his head to stare at the clock in disbelief before raising one brow. "How did you know it was going to be.." Rex trailed off as Blaze smirked "Cause I am awesome at telling time and date." said Blaze before letting his hand continue it's path slowly in a teasing manner.

"Hey if it's my Birthday how come your in control?!" Asked Rex a pout coming before he let out a groan his head tipping back. "Cause it's your present not mine. When your the one giving the present then I'll be the one receiving until then I'm giving this gift." Said Blaze letting his body tilt to rest against the others his hand between the two of them.

Rex groaned as that hand started moving his hands sliding from Blaze's shoulders Reddish eyes closing as his head tipped back."Ah! Bla, Blaze" His body suddenly felt like it was on fire from the inside his lips parting as he gasped for breath hips bucking up into those touches. "Please..Please.." Said Rex suddenly begging for something he had no clue on.

Blaze smiled letting his lips slide along the other's neck before gripping the Latino teen's earlobe nibbling it. Rex at that point let out a soft whine gripping the other teen's shoulders harder.

"Please Blaze, it's hot I need." Rex trailed off his mind stuck on the pleasure zinging through his body his hips moving even more urgently for friction.

Blaze smirked speaking "Oh? What do you need?" Blaze stilled unmoving to stare at Rex who bit his own lip his cheeks red. "I need.."Rex trailed off unsure what to say before Blaze shifted his fingers moving delicately making Rex's toes curl in pleasure making the Latino's entire body tense a soft cry coming from Rex. "Blaze! Gah Please!" Rex cried out as his eyes sank closed.

Blaze chuckled softly before sinking his teeth into Rex's shoulder in a gentle bite of sorts. The effect was instantaneous. It was like a shock wave of want sped through his body leaving the Latino breathless underneath Blaze looking up at the other his eyes darkened by lust his chest heaving as he licked his lips. "Blaze I need you.." Said Rex his frame shivering as he arched upwards into the other teenager's body making Blaze groan as well.

Author's note: Yup I know I really should continue and I will soon. Once I get up the nerve to do the next part.


	3. Generated Release

Author's note: Ok big moment the promised smut Just be warned.. I suck at it but I'm going to try at least so be gentle. Also Warning here be Yaoi.

Blaze stood leaning down one hand on the chair his other hand resting on Rex's cheek. "I am not doing this in a chair. That would be hard on you." Said Blaze before holding one hand down to the Latino who snorted taking it letting the other pull him to his feet.

"Not like I couldn't take it but alright.. Hello guy who gets knocked around by E.V.O scum all day.." Said Rex following Blaze.

Reaching the bed Blaze chuckled softly settling down on it his mouth curving in a smile before he tugged the Latino in his lap. "Now sweetheart we can have some fun." Said Blaze as he let his hand slide up Rex's shirt making the Latino clench his teeth before Rex shook his head" I want to be in control..I don't want to give up control. Not over my body." Said Rex before Gripping Blaze's arms. "Please..Maybe I want to give you something.." Continued Rex before leaning to nuzzle Blaze's neck letting his tongue dart out licking the Orange haired teen's neck. Blaze stared straight ahead a moment before speaking softly his hands Resting on Rex's shoulders. "Alright I'll let you control this time." Said Blaze his eyes opening to stare at the Latino.

Rex leaned forwards wrapping his arms around Blaze's neck his lips inches from Blaze's mouth before he eyed the other. "You gave up rather easy." Said Rex before Blaze smirked his arms curling around Rex's waist. "You are too precious when you think your in control you know that?" Said Blaze before shifting to the side twisting spilling Rex onto the bed making the Latino pout before it became an all out bid for dominance. Teeth clenching into flesh lips meeting in heated kisses as both fought for dominance. "No powers!" Said Blaze a second too late. He was pinned by a smack hand looking up at Rex who had a self satisfied look on his face. "Rex! No! I can't do that!" Said Blaze looking up eyes wide.

"Relax Let me take control of you. I have been pushed around and held down too much. Let me cut loose baby, I promise you'll like it." Said Rex leaning down the Smack hand returning to his normal hand."Not going to hurt you.." Said Rex as he caught hold of Blaze's neck with his teeth nibbling before starting to suck working his way up to the other teen's ear latching onto the ear lobe he nibbled it drawing a low soft moan from Blaze. " Rex wait,but it's your birthday." Said Blaze clenching his hands in the jacket in front of himself.

"And I want my present underneath me whining and pleading begging me to pound them into the bed.." Said Rex red eyes glittering his hands on either side of Blaze's head his mouth curving into a smirk Blaze had never seen before. "I want to unwrap you slowly hear you calling my name and begging me to give it to you." Said Rex

Blaze went bright red eyes wide as Rex leaned down pressing his lips over Blaze's mouth his tongue sliding along Blaze's lower lip, before the orange haired teenager gave in opening his lips. Rex could only groan at the taste of that hot mouth devouring it greedily with his tongue Blaze's legs wrapping around Rex's hips. The taste of that mouth was sweet like an orange, and as Rex drew back he panted for a moment before diving back to taste more. Fingers sliding into Blaze's hair when Rex halted he couldn't feel that hair with his gloves on. As he drew back Rex let his lips slide into a smirk one gloved hand coming up pinching the end of one finger tip in his teeth he'd slide his hand back the glove left in his mouth between his teeth. Blaze gulped watching this his breath hitching as his eyes followed the other teenager's actions.

"Oh? You like that don't you Babe?" Said Rex bringing his other hand up redoing his earlier motions spitting that other glove off to the side once more. "You want?" Rex said leaning down letting his hands start to wander the body underneath himself. "Tell me what you want Blaze.." Rex whispered letting his hands slide up Blaze's sides. Those hands would pause before sliding over Blaze's chest drawing a startled moan from the other male as Rex teased. "Do it tell me what you want." Whispered Rex once more before Blaze whined looking up at the Latino his cheeks flushed his lower lip clenched in his teeth. That sound and look went straight to the Latino's groin making Rex release a soft growl like sound. "If you don't tell me I'll stop. I mean it I will." Said Rex louder his eyes narrowing slightly. Blaze swallowed his body relaxing as he shook his head "Don't stop..I want you, inside me." Whispered Blaze before Rex smirked one hand lazily sliding up to tug loose strands of orange hair sliding his fingers through it teasing them out of their tie. "How do you want it?" Said Rex making Blaze squirm shaking his head quickly strands of orange spilling over one shoulder. "No, Don't make me say it." Said Blaze in a whisper before Rex gripped his chin."Say it Baby say it for me." Rex whispered back letting his lips close over the other male's earlobe before letting his hips grind down into Blaze's hips. Fingers clenched tighter as Blaze let out a soft cry. "Fuck! Rex! Just fuck me!" Blaze cried out making the Latino smirk."How should I fuck you?" Said Rex drawing out the word fuck ending it with a soft Ka sound.

"Long and hard pound me into the bed!" Blaze's teeth found the bottom of his own lip making it redden. That look was just irresistible to Rex, one hand creeping down to grab Blaze's belt unhooking it the Latino spoke "Up I know you can lift us both up if you want.." Said Rex as Blaze let his legs uncurl putting his hands down shifting up his hips lifting.

Off went the belt tossed to the side as Rex flicked the button with his fingers releasing the button on them slowly. Sliding the zipper down he heard Blaze groan as the cooler air hit his skin. Rex pushed gently on the other male's chest "Alright settle down." Rex let out a soft chuckle as Blaze settled back down on the bed. "Your awfully good at following orders aren't you baby? Maybe I should give you some more.." Said Rex before gripping the black shirt Blaze wore "Take it off, take them all off. " Said Rex in a husky voice before sliding off Blaze settling next to him. Blaze lay for a moment panting before he turned laying on his side speaking. "How do you want me to take them off?" Asked Blaze moving to sit on his knees.

" Slow give me a little show. It is my birthday after all." Said Rex leaning back against the pillows gesturing with one hand. Blaze smirked before inching backwards in a slow lazy crawl reaching the end of the bed he slid onto the floor continuing to crawl backwards so he was in view. Taking the collar of his shirt between his teeth Blaze let his hands slide down gripping the hem of his shirt he'd slide it up letting the collar slide through his teeth as it slid over his head. Licking his lips Blaze tossed the shirt off to the side arching up off the floor he'd bring one foot up sliding his hand down. Fingers gripping the right black sock sliding it off. Blaze Repeated the action with the other sock before eyeing the Latino tipping his head letting his orange bangs fall over his eyes. "More?" Said Blaze questioningly.

Rex raised one brow before smirking slightly" Take them off honey or your getting a spanking.." Blaze shivered twisting his body resting on his hands and knees whipping his head up sending orange hair flying back before he'd fix the other with a devious look. "Oh, you promise lover?" Blaze said in a husky voice bringing his hands up over his legs fingers teasing the hem of his pants a hint of a black waist band showing. Rex let out a groan head tipping back eyes closing as he fought with his own intentions. Using the distraction Blaze got to his feet leaning slightly "Rexy, aren't you supposed to be watching the show?"

One hand reached flicking on the stero sliding down the buttons he'd find that song. The one he'd never listen to before the beat intoxicating. Blaze would turn his back to Rex before starting to Dance his hips swaying side to side. The Latino's eyes focused on that body moving so temptingly. As Rex saw Blaze's hand slide down he growled loudly and was off the bed behind the other making Blaze moan as he felt Rex's teeth clench on his shoulder in a bruising bite. "Ahh! Rex! More!" Said Blaze letting his body melt against the Latino's one hand coming up to rest in Rex's hair fingers combing into the Raven strands. Both arms curled around Blaze's waist as Rex bit and sucked his way up that neck. "Mine! Mi Corazon. Mi Carino" Said Rex in a soft husky voice making Blaze shudder as Rex's hand went down into those pants. Sliding past the waist line of those boxers he'd take hold of what was his. Fingers sliding around to slide up and down on Blaze's leanth making the male in font of him moan loudly. If Rex didn't have his arm around Blaze's waist he'd have gone down. He was dependent on the Latino for balance His eyes clenching shut as he let his head tip back. Blaze was fighting to keep from thrusting into that hand that was working him his teeth clenched in concentration. The pleasure was almost unreal the friction from Rex's jacket and shirt rough against his back. Blaze let out a whine letting out a loud moan earning another bite on his neck. "Your holding back Carino don't." Rex let his hand grip slightly tighter giving a long stroke making Blaze's knees threaten to give out making the orange haired teen let out a loud half moan half groan of pleasure. Seeing how close he was Rex released him actually making Blaze whine and arch his hips out in disappointment before keeping his arms around that hot body Rex started to walk back towards the bed keeping his grip."This way Honey." Rex said as he walked the two of them back feeling Blaze moving with him. Rex gripped one arm turning Blaze to face him before taking a seat on the bed. "Come here baby." Blaze slid into his lap soft whispers coming almost incoherent with lust his head tipping back as Rex laid the final mark on that pale neck both knowing it was going to show neither caring at the moment . Rex pushed Blaze into a standing position before gripping those pants pulling them down Boxers following suite before pulling Blaze forwards. God he wanted it bad he'd play nice tonight Blaze decided giving in stepping out of his pants and boxers discarding them off to the side with one foot. Sliding onto the bed Blaze laid down watching Rex now removing clothes of his own. The Jacket over the chair that started it the pants on the floor shirt flung over the doorknob. Rex walked over in his boxers one hand hitting the panel for the door controls. Blue lines flashed before the light went red a smirk coming as Rex turned his mouth curling in a smirk as he sauntered towards the bed and his prize. Off went the boxers as he slid onto the bed watching Blaze shiver before he'd flick one finger at the Orange haired male. Blaze seeing it sat up getting on his hands and knees crawling to Rex his hands resting on the Latino's shoulders as the two shared a long hard kiss. Rex couldn't help it he had to have the other now. No more playing he'd grip those hips before Blaze spoke "Condom Rex?" Rex stared before sighing forming the smack hand he'd use the longer reach on it to grip his pants pulling his hand back he'd drop the pants over Blaze's head. Blaze snorted before digging finding the condom in one pocket he'd smirk opening the package unrolling it he'd slide it down shifting back from the other male making Rex's brow raise before Blaze turned resting on his hands and knees. "...What you've seen Porn right? What are you waiting for then?" Asked Blaze fixing the other with a smoldering gaze. Rex groaned before speaking "But your not Stretched?!" Said Rex eyes wide.

"I can take it Give me something to cry about.." Blaze licked his lips looking at Rex his head lowering slightly. Rex groaned getting a grip on those hips getting into Position then thrusted in. Blaze's back Arched as he let out a loud groan eyes closing a look of absolute bliss on his face. Rex didn't move waiting a couple of seconds into a minute before Blaze snorted "Move Rexy." that was all it took and the Latino was moving hands on the other's hips thrusting in hard and fast. He'd milk those sounds out of the body in front of him his body bending in mid thrust to lick the orange haired teen's back fingers sliding down around to grip his leanth once more starting to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Harder Rexy harder!" Came Blaze's cry before he'd shift slightly. Rex started striking that spot repeatedly within that slim body making Blaze see stars. Blaze started crying out with each thrust so close to the edge. Rex smirked leaning down letting out a soft moan. "Do it.." Said Rex before Blaze saw white his eyes rolling back in his head his body jerking as he released on the bed and Rex's hand. The Latino teenager smirked pounding into that hot body a couple more times before he'd release. Pulling out of Blaze that Condom was regarded with distaste before it was removed and tossed aside.

Blaze hit the bed panting trying to get his senses back licking his lips before Rex chuckled leaning to kiss Blaze who responded with a lazy kiss back." Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Asked Blaze making Rex smirk. "Oh here and there. Just things I picked up." Remarked Rex before swatting Blaze" Up we do not want to sleep in this mess.." Said Rex earning a squeak from Blaze before Blaze slowly got up wobbling over to the chair settling in it curling up against Rex's jacket. Off went the sheets and blankets Rex put fresh ones on balling the other ones up he tossed the dirty ones in the hamper raising one brow looking to the chair where Blaze was. "Come on honey bed time." Said Rex leaning to brush back a few sweaty strands of hair making Blaze look up at him. "Mmhmm.." Came the sleepy answer back from Blaze before he slid from the chair naked to walk to bed. Sliding in he lay waiting for Rex who chuckled sliding in next to him. Blaze yawned before curling his legs around Rex's legs his arms curling around as he rested his head on The Latino's shoulder. Rex felt his lips curl in a smile before he pressed a kiss to those sweaty orange locks the two drifting to sleep. Neither remembered to unlock the door from their little escapade.

Author's note: Nope don't own it GR is owned by Man of Action and Cartoon network. I do however own Blaze and the plot..Wait never mind no plot there anyways hope you enjoyed Drop a like or review if more is wanted.


End file.
